Aminoglycoside antibiotics are a well-known class of useful antibiotics. Notable among these are gentamicin, neomycin, sisomicin, kanamycin, and the like. The gentamicin fermentation and recovery are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,572. The use of chromatography in a gentamicin recovery process was first described in 1967 by Maehr and Schaffner, "The Separation And Differentiation Of The Gentamicin Complex", J. Chromatog., 30, 572-578. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,955 discloses the use of essentially the same chromatography process as described by Maehr and Schaffner, supra.